


When Alpha Created Omega

by Noahstarr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Alpha Male Omega, Love/Hate, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Paranormal, War, Werewolf Mates, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: " You can't quantify love, and if you try, you can end up focusing on misleading factors.Stuff that really has more to do with personality-the fact that some people are simply more expressive or emotional or needy in a relationship.But beyond such smokescreens, the answer is there. Love is seldom-almost never-an even proposition." -Claudia; AnnRice , Interview with a Vampire.Future alpha Iven of Rustic pack is Slowly losing her paitence and mental stability while desperately looking for her mate. Determined to over come anyone and everyone's judgement of her, She knows deep down that her place is at the head of the pack.With a strong mate at her side to help lead she has no doubt with time she will succeed.Proud of her strong female status she's just sure her mate will be able to handle all she has to give.Many trials and heart ache may come before she learns to love who the moon goddess decided to bless her with.-WILL BE 18+STORY-SUGGESTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED- PLEASE REVIEW AND STAR IF YOU ENJOY MY STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The howl's of my pack mate's and family ring in both my ear's. 

I wish I could join them but the sight of them all dancing under the full moon with their mates makes my blood boil. It makes me feel extremely violent. I hate feeling that way toward's my pack but it can't be helped. 

Most of my pack find's their mate at the ripe age of Sixteen. I'm almost twenty-two years old and each second passing by with out my other half feels like a knife carving away at my bone's. 

On top of that I can't take over my rightful position as head of the pack tell I have my mate. Being born alpha gives me a natural advantage in life......or so I thought....

So instead of joining the pack I find myself moping under my pelts in the cave i share with my family. I'm unmated so their's no need to take over my own cave. 

The loneliness would really kill me then. Wolf's are part of a pack for a reason, we need each other to thrive. 

The clicking of sharp nails approache's my lump of a body and the strong smell of oak and maple tell's me my younger brother Cass is hovering at the cave entrance. 

Probably debating if he should provoke my all ready sore emotions any further. 

I stiff pause could be felt in the air before I could feel his hot wolf breath breathing over my cocooned body.

"GO away Cass, I'm not in the mood" I growl out. 

I can bearly hear the cracking of his bones shifting back into his human form. 

What I do hear though is his angry growl as he rips my pelts one by one off my body. 

Gasping at the shock of cold suddenly attacking my body, Im really tempted to pull them back immediately.

"Come on Iven, your not going to find your mate laying around in mom and dad's cave." 

Anger fills my veins and I jump up blindly shoving him down into the pelts he just ripped off me. 

My body is moving before my mind can catch up to my actions and before I know it my skin is enveloped in fur. 

I can feel my teeth Sharpen and pushing down as my spine snaps into it self. 

What I can't feel is my brothers tense body under my heavy paw. Or the thick scent of fear that clouds the cave as my growling mussel inches closer to his face. 

I can see in his hazel eyes the reflection of my icy blue eyes standing out so much against my black fur it seemed like I blended into the darkness. 

A strong sound of a whimper echoes off the cave walls and Cass slowly turns is head in submission. I can almost taste the sweat coming off his body. Making his light choppy blonde hair fall damply over his eyes. 

I let his sounds of submissiveness sink into my bones. Feeling the strong need to assert my domaince as a alpha slowly taper off. 

I leap ahead of his body and gracefully land in front of the caves entrance. I really don't want to join them but I was feeling guilty for forcing him into submission. I wasn't being rational about this whole problem. I just don't want to face the many happy faces gathered in celebration. 

It felt like I was slowly withering away in the wind and if I didn't find my mate soon I might just drift off completely. I decided to leave him their scared, shaken and alone in the cave as I join the other's. 

I'm sure he will appreciate the space and time to gather himself before coming back out. He may be younger but he's also a Alpha, and I know first hand being forced down into submission sucks ass. It's not only humiliating but shame all ways seems to cling to your scent after. 

Letting everyone with a keen since of smell know you stepped above your rank. 

Snickering to myself I start to think of how good a mate I will be to my future love but my thoughts are stopped with suddenly feeling my brothers presence following. 

Strange I thought he would like time for himself.......

Then suddenly it dawns on me that he may of just played me for a fool to get me out of the cave.


	2. Chapter- 2

A week ago the night of mating celebration happened. I got to see the lucky members of my pack show off their newly found mate. 

I'm not going to lie it felt like a special punishment made just for me. 

I take a deep breath in of the crisp morning air surround my wolf body. I decided to go for a early morning run before everyone woke up. I can't deal so soon with the pity stares they cast my way. 

It turn's me into some stereotypical hormone raging male Alpha. Which I'm obviously not male, so all my outburst's get taken as me throwing a hissy fit....and to be honest I can be very vindictive as well. 

I ran the whole perimeter of are packs rocky territory. Once upon a time we lived in flat woods. Over time though pack member's had family's, and found their mate's. So we moved onto a huge mountain. It was only natural for us to relocate back to were are ancestor's once lived. 

Covered in thick woods and harsh winters we thrive up here.. 

After covering the trail twice I stopped at a one of the many natural crystal lakes we have littering about are mountain. 

I stare into the clear water and see my wolf reflection. I'm as big as any Alpha male I ever met, strong outline of my muscles are visible. Showing off the hours of working my body to its max every day. My black fur covers my body like I'm wearing a dark cloak in the brightness of the day I cast dark shadows were ever I walk. 

Lastly my sharp blue eyes all most as clear as the water it self. Who couldn't resist this? Who would reject such superior genetics? When I find my Alpha mate he will be proud of me instantly. 

I shift into my human form and examine myself in the reflection just as I done before. 

My brother has light blonde hair he got from mother but I have wild red from our father. I still have the blue eye's just not as bright as when iv shifted. 

My stomach is tone to the max and I would say I have a pretty nice butt...maybe little but still a little cushion for the pushing. Same gos with me chest, I maybe be a size B but it's a nice fit for my body. 

The sun starts to blind me a bit as I exam myself. Telling me the other's will be awake soon if they are not all ready. 

I let myself fall forward into the sharp cold water. Shocking all my sense awake rapidly. Letting my body's natural weight sink my down as far as it wants I free float. 

I can't help but to allow the the lingering terrible thoughts in my head run me over in it's endless cycle of doubt. 

What if my mate gave up on us? What if he found another and decided I wasn't worth the wait? I shouldn't let myself think these things because I am a Alpha female. 

I'm rare, I am Iven, I am strong.

I repeat this to myself as I let my body float down the icy river. My natrual wolfs warmth fighting a battle in vain to keep me warm. 

When I find my mate I won't have to be so strong. He will ease the burden and I can finally take my rightful place as this packs Alpha. 

I let the water take me, as I drown in my own thoughts.


	3. Chapter-3

2weeks later- 

I've been in such a rut lately It wasn't tell I over heard some of the packs female members gushing in the eating area about tonight's celebration, I realized what today actually is. 

Cass birthday...and I didn't make him anything or go out and buy him anything. Even though were traditional wolves we still do keep up with the times. 

We have a few trucks and black SUVs parked at the base of each corner of the mountain. Being raised in the mountains gives us certain advantages . Like jumping off the sides of mountains like fearless billy goats we can easily access a vehicle when ever needed. 

Today I might just be a billy goat I chuckle to myself. I really hungry though, ill grab a quick bite then go hunt for a good present in the nearest town for cass.

Even if it's just hunting for a birthday present. It has to be special. If I don't eat then I might get dizzy and miss the perfect one while out looking. 

I enter the eating circle that's basically like a huge camp circle around a large pile of fresh dear meat. 

Outside the circle are pick nic tables full of fruits for are more picky eaters to get full off of. 

The females that were so excited to share what they got my brother pipe down.   
  
I can feel them start to all most sink Into themselves from being in the presence of a alpha. Bowing the heads towards the table that their plates of fruit sit pretty on. 

Did I ever mention that I prefer to be in my wolf state most of the time. I don't know why but it gives me such a extra shot of confidence to be able to stand up at 7'1, and let my huge shadow cast down on everyone. 

They say it's gloating but I say its just the natural order of things. When a Alpha enters a room it's only right the otheres show their respect

Iv been guilty in more the. A few occasions to push my presence onto othere people below my rank. Some times I really can't help it.

I bet they hate it even more knowing I'm just as female as they are but they will never be half as strong as I am. 

I let my claws lazily drag against the earth as I make my way into the circle. 

It's really early and people are just now starting to move about soon their will be a nice hum of mingled voices and body's. Gathering around in the circle passing fat pieces of meat around. 

The children will sit at the tables wait for their mothers to fill their plates for them. 

My nose raises in the air as I gain closer and closer to my target of fresh meat. I see a nice chuck sitting just on top of the monsterus pile.

I bet I can not just jump it and snatch it up in my jaws but also clear over the pile onto the othere side of the circle. 

Stopping suddenly and back tracking a few steps I gain the attention of the brainless girls that love my brothers attention. I can't help but to taught them when they give me such direct attention. 

Tail swinging lowly I break out in a rush and leap several feet off the ground not only successfully snapping up that nice chuck of meat but also gracefully landing on the opposite side of the pile of meat. 

The pile of meat is so big I can't see the girls unless i walk around the pile  
I can hear them mumbling under their breaths as they quickly scurry away. 

The scent of fear clings in the air and I smile inwardly. I know what they saw and I know for a fact seeing my full body extended out. Claws and fangs beared out. With out even a ounce of shame in my bones I pushed out my Alpha scent. 

"Wow you really couldn't help being a ass could you" the deep baritone voice of my father my Alpha sinks into my bones. 

I can't see him on the other side of the pile but I can just picture his bright red curls trimed neatly around his head and angry scowl on his face. His eyes all ways reminded me of blue gems , extremely hard and allways filled with annoyance towards me. 

Tension fills the air and before anything else can be said pack mates start piling into the circle and childern high cranky whines fill the air.

I don't want to see them eyes that mirror mine silently demanding me to submit. I hate submitting even more then I hate being chastise for showing off just a bit. 

I'm my father's twin in many ways not just including the blue eyes and red hair I got from him. Oh no I just had to get the need for utter domince. I turn around knowing he can't really see me around this huge heap of meat. 

With all these people coming in it would be easy to escape. Before I know it though breakfast time is booming and all most everyone in the pack is in here. 

I was about to plot my escape as I wiggle through the crowd but I hear my father's voice again and this time it bounces off deep into the woods. 

"Everyone take a seat I have a few thing to announce this morning and we don't have all day because me and a few othere will be leaving by noon today." 

My body stiffins and I turn around to see him standing at the beginning of the trail that leads here. 

I really hope no neighbouring pack has lost a Alpha or is deciding to go to war. It would be a terrible time no one really wants war when so many women are pregnant. 

I give my father my full attention taking in his tall stature. I must get my height from him. Standing at least 7'5 and heavy muscle build. He also has full lips like mine, I swear I really am his twin. 

I let the next phase of his speach wash over me. 

"Cass has found his mate and will be taking over temporarily while me and Iven will be going Over near the capital to a mating gathering. 

We will be leaving by noon and after that all further issues will go through Cass in my absence."

Silence.....my heart didn't know how to beat anymore. I didn't know how to react. I mean.... is he actually this desperate to pawn me off to some wolf that thinks it's okay to live in a box? 

I don't want to be with some one thats derranged and brainwashed. I don't think they understand were wild creature of nature and that's were we belong. 

It kills me because he knows I only respect traditionals, None traditional are just off to me. Just look at the way they treat the omegas. If your born omega their your only hope is to find a mate or starve after reaching adulthood. Absolutely no one in my pack starves. 

Pack is family and family is before anything. None traditionals slave the lower ranks. 

I can't even get a word in because he's already gone. I try to mind link him through are packs connection to make him feel him the disgust that's raging through me but he has me blocked. 

Fortunately I know when to give up.... I never really surrender though. I have to have faith none of them fuckers will be my mate. 

I can't help but feel hope though.... I need a Alpha. I need to mate so I can take my rightful spot in this world.   



	4. Chapter- 4

I didn't wait for the pack to come back to life. Probably only second's after the announcement I sped off in the opposite direction. 

Thought's of my brothers present seemed to feel so far in the past. Things just escalated so fast, I could only act on pure impulse. 

I ran past a few lake's and the river that flows down the whole side of the mountain. Trees blur past me and the colorful leaves blind my sight. Almost swallowing me into the forest it self. 

I'm a black blur racing down the side of the mountain, every so often taking large leap's in the air. 

Why couldn't he just announce my brothers engagement by it self? I know how much I disappoint him on a daily basis. My strength and place in this pack comes with a price. 

Hearing whisper's at night between my parents about switching my title over to cass could be heared.When we were children he felt slapped in the face with being beared a Female Alpha then a male right after. 

Father dosent necessarily like the None traditional wolves life style but many times over he's wished he could bend the rule's like them. 

I don't want to face the pack and I don't have time to go into town now. There's always a change of clothe's in the back of the suvs, so I can just change when I reach the base of the mountain. 

Hope is strongly fighting off the deep feeling of disappointment in me. Just the chance I may have my very own mate make's my claw's dig deeper into the ground.

Pushing myself faster, my heart beat becomes numb to my ears. It only take's me a few minute's to break into the clearance. 

At this part of are territory we have parked a nice row of black suvs. Very nice to travel in down the flat dirt roads that leads into the small towns bellow us. 

Father said we were going as far as the capital though. I can feel my heart start to do a weired twitch in between beats again. My fur sticks up like I'm just some dog with rabies. 

He honestly can't expect me to be gone for more then a week can he?! That's 3 days travel time towards the capital and then back, plus the time we spend their.........hes also leaving Cass in charge for that long....

Pacing around in the clearance is doing nothing to calm down my anxiety. I know I need to change and shift soon but I can't let this trip start with a screaming match before we even hit the road. 

What if this is a test....... I wouldn't put it past him to snatch my rightful place away. I can hear the words "By Default" ring in my head. Them are the words that will be said if I can't find my own mate. 

Being always seen as a liability in his eyes, this would make it easy for him to pawn me off to another pack. To ashamed in the fact a girl is his legitiment heir. 

Everyone is expecting me to fight the situation..... I bet Cass isn't even surprised I abandoned breakfast and didn't even bother to say Happy birthday. 

A bitter taste enters my mouth and my stomach turns and tightens in knots. As I move closer to the truck near me. 

With out much thought I shift with out a puase and all that could be heard around me is the soft snap of my bones going back into place. 

The sun gleams down on to the back of the black truck and makes me squint my eyes as reach for the handle to the hatch. 

I opened the back and in small shopping bags are changes of clothes for situations like these. We often tear up are clothes while shifting. 

I quickly pull out plain black leggings with a plain black tank top. I love that the tank tops have built in sports bras. 

I hate changing clothes I wish I could all ways love in my fur. I hastly grab a pair of running shoes and socks and slam the door hatch down. 

The sun being so bright gave me a nice distorted veiw of my naked reflection. Hard blue eyes and wild long red curls frame my face. 

Before I start getting lost in my naked body I quickly shove on the clothes. I love seeing myself naked and giving my self body goal's to work on.

I could do it for hours,but trust me it's a bit embarrassing when caught staring at your naked self. I wouldnt like not to repeat that horror again. 

My bones ache from the rapid stress my body and emotions are taking on. I walk around to the passenger side door and hop in. The feel of warm leather helps calm my fragile nerve's. 

I mess around with the seating adjustment's and lower my seat back, so I can take a more comfortable nap.   
If he's really serious about this then he can go ahead and pack my clothe's for me. 

Hell he can pick my mate out for me for all I care, I dont care anymore. All I ever really wanted was to feel the full strength that a Alpha gets from leading the pack. Don't get me wrong having a mate that love's you unconditionally is also a plus. 

I just want to have my rightful place in the world. I am a warrior in need of a mate to give me strong off spring. I'm pappered to die for my pack but not if I can't leave a peice of me behind. 

____________________________________

Author note.

Please kudos and review. Drop a comment if their was anything that interested you specifically about this chapter?

BTW Iven come's from a traditional war pack. Im not sure if I was clear about that or not :)


	5. On the road

Reality feel's like a nightmare to me still. The every so often bump in the highway feel's like it could mimic the feel of the river back home.

But I don't normally hear my Father hum to the sound of the radio, my mind try's to reach for the last thing I can remember. 

First came the humiliation, then the angry. Yet again some how he manages to make me look lower then what I really am. I can feel the warm morning sun beeming down on us in the truck. I must have slept very heavy from all the stress.

The sound of the radio is no longer playing and my Father is no longer humming. Maybe he's assuming I owe him some explanation for running off and falling asleep in the truck. 

It's not like I knew this was the specific vehicle we were taking, I just needed to get away from all the staring faces. I decided to keep my body laying down facing away from him. 

I don't want to talk, I just want to get this over with. Squeezing my eyes shut I hold my breath for what feels like forever. Tell my eye's feel like their going to pop and my mind is forced to just let go. 

I take a deep shakey breath and push my wild curly red out of my face and stare blankly at the inside of the truck door. 

My father decide's to cut the silence, I dread it's going to be another hazing speech. "So I see your done throwing your fit now? Your lucky I planed for this and that I know my daughter.........this is why were doing this" 

I wonder if he could see my blue eye's that mirror his so much filled with tears would he stop and just leave me alone for the ride. My throat is dry and all I can let out is a awkward dry grunt in response. 

The tense spike's after and I can hear his hands tense around the steering wheel. I don't have to see him to know that his gaze has Sharpened on the road and that his back is now straight against the leather seat. 

"It's because I know you that we have to do this. You need a mate now, your instincts control you to much. I know you don't want to hear it but we need to face the facts now." 

I don't want to growl at him.... I don't want to anger him at all. I just want to be left alone. The Alpha in me dose break though some times I can't handle it. 

The sound of a loud peicring horn blaring from the truck and my Fathers fist beating down on it screaming at me to stop shut's me up immediately. 

I know he's just trying to subdue me before I get out of hand and do something I regret.

It still hurt's to listen to him.

His tone is rough and sounds like he's speaking infront of a crowd again. "The average age for our pack is Sixteen, Everywhere else is normally 18." 

My throat feels raw after growling at him. Before I could open my mouth though he continues on. 

"You are going to be twenty-two in a few month's. I arranged for us to ride alone together so I can explain what is to be expected. " 

Minute's passed by and my body still lay still, my long curls shadowing the side of my face.  
I know he want's me to respond to him. Hell he's fucking expecting it. But I just can't let my resolve crumble and like a toddler I shuffle my legs and kick the dash twice before settling back down. 

I expected him to let his Alpha out and lash out at me but instead he let out a patient sigh. 

"I said we were going near the capital but what I really meant was the. ski-ing resort a few town's over by the capital. We all ready have are room's booked and clothes packed waiting for us their." 

My mind start's to spin with were it seems like he's going with this.

"It's fall so the governer decided it would be the best place to hold it since it has a nice huge cabin that can be held for a dance and dinner. Everyone that will be their will be un-mated and related to some form of rich lawyer or possibly even the governor himself." 

Once again his word's manage to knock my heart in gear. Stress is now my bff. I don't know what could be worse. 

Being stuck with a wolf that play's in human worlds sheep clothing? Or the fact that I can go in their and leave with anyone.....litterly anyone would due. Confidence quickly takes over my body and I decide I should at least respond to him now. 

"Okay...I understand and I'm grateful you would do all of this for me." my words are very rough and make's me sound very exposed. I hope he just drops it but if course he continue's. 

" This isn't just for you" he belts out sharply. "Your pack is in need and you need to start providing. Your going to go in their and find your mate or nothing at all Iven." 

Confidence I was just feeling drops down into my stomach and I let out a whiney groan. " I mean it. It's all or nothing, you can't just go in their and force- 

"OKAY." I shout as my body pushed forward I can feel another groan roll out of my as my back crack's from laying so stiffly. 

The seatbelt that I wasn't anticipating being their choked me, making me quickly falling back down on my back. 

My chest heaving up and down my eyes look up to my dad's eye's that are filled with amusement. " okay..." I croak out again. It just makes me feel so uncomfortable to think about forcing myself on anyone..... no matter how much I wanted them. 

It's to easy to just fall back into the feeling of the road and dose off. A few hours later I wake back up again. 

My senses become alert when I notice im the only my one in the truck. My back sure dosent feel like it wants me to move at all. But the cramp's in my stomach make me grunt and reach down to pull the seat handle back up. 

I let out a sharp hiss and shield my eye with my arms as fast as I can . The sun blinds me in the face, my untamed curls falling around my sight as extra coverage help's.

I notice quickly were at a gas stations as my Father makes his way back to the truck. He walks up to my window and gives it a quick double tap. 

His voice comes out sounding a little muffled through the glass but I can easily hear him " They have a restroom in their, go get your self cleaned up. I bought donuts were about 5 hours away still." 

I hope out the truck and quickly make my way into the gas stations bathroom. I rush to piss and relive my bladder and to wash my hand. I decide last minute to hastly splash some water on my pale face. 

I the grudy mirror I can see the stress taking a toll on my eyes. They seem like a dark blue at the bottom of a pool. The stress seems like a monster that's waiting to get me at it's perfect chance. 

I throw my hair up in a messy bun letting a few curls frame my face and I try to straightens out wrinkle's in my black tank top. 

I'm not go in to let his word's get to me. I'm going to go in their and find my mate or find some one willing to play along. 

I'm rare, I'm strong. There's no way I will leave mate less, no matter what he says. I won't have to force my self on anyone, I think bitterly to my self. 

Who ever I find to be my mate will come with me willingly.


	6. Chapter- 6

The hour's seemed to past by in a blur as we traveled down the high way. Before I knew it we were pulling into a huge parking lot 

It's about 7pm here and the light's from the parking lot are so bright it make's the snow glitter off the mountains. 

Two identical black truck pull up on either side of are car and soon after about 6 of our pack mates get out the truck's and paintently wait for further instructions. 

I look down nervously at my hands and can't help but fidget around as I wait as well for instruction's. I get tired though very fast. 

I just want to get this over with and not communicating is not going to help. So I reach behind my seat and grab my travel bag. Pulling my hair brush out of the purple bag I continue to go on pulling my hair out of my sloppy bun. 

I brush my hair over to my left shoulder, giving my self just a tiny bit of coverage against my dad's expanding Alpha aura expanding through out the truck. 

"Were going into the north building for the night and then tomarrow you will spend the day prepping for the dinner. After you will attend a gathering that will involve dancing. " my Father's voice seemed to be just as dry as mine. 

" I will find my mate here Alpha, no need to lecture-" I stop what I'm saying because his huge hand is now laying on my shoulder. 

I attempt to restart trying to reassure him that I don't need this extra "pep" talk that's only going to be a long demanding speech. 

His grip on my shoulder only tightened for a bit, giving me my last warning for the night to behave. 

It took me a second to grasp that he started speaking again because it was bearly above a wisper. 

"Everything was planned last minute, your lucky to be here. Let's not ruin our chance's. Wake up. Eat. Pick out a dress and behave. " 

After them last words he smoothly got out of the truck signaling for the rest of the group to follow him towards the resorts enterence. 

I have no choice but to hurry along with the rest of the group and follow.   
We make it inside quickly and to our room's. 

Stress really has taken a toll on me. I blindly fling myself on a big comfy bed and gladly let sleep soothmy aching bone's. I'll probably become used to my head being spun around in circle's. 

The only reason were here is because Cass found his mate and now he has Chance to finnaly get what he want's. Mother's not here to protect me against his harsh comment's. 

I'll just have to deal with it for the short while longer. I let my mind carry me off to happier thought's. 

Like what kind of man my own Alpha will be? How would he take moving into the woods on top of a mountain?   
I will fight him for over all domanice if it has to come down to it. 

I'm not anyone's submissive.

I wake up to the sun pouring into the room and some pounding loudly on my door. 

"MISS......MISSS......MISSS......WE NEED TO GET STARTED PLEASE WAKE UP" a very feminine voice speaks on the othere side of my door. 

I hurriedly rush over and swing the door open because that females voice was laced with such argency the Alpha in me wanted to jump in to help what ever was worrying the Sub. 

My jaw was left hang though as a extremely small male pushs his way weakly into my room past me. 

"Please miss we must get you washed and groomed and oh....." his soft female voice continues listing off a bunch of tasks we must complete. 

But my eyes and ears don't seem to be working correctly. My eyes are showing me a very slim and short male. A bit past his shoulders hangs down soft blond hair. Doe brown eyes looking at me, trying to assess how much "work" needs to be done to me. What Startles me the most is clear feminine vibe that imminates off the Sub. Servant. His long black sleeve shirt clung to his waist and tight black servant pants exposes his curves....

Curves iv only seen on the females back home....curves that dip in and out showing a nice firm ass .

My sight glazes over and blood pumps into my ears. I need to calm down because if this is some terrible foreshadowing to my fate tonight I will lose my shit now. My mind races and I can hear them haunting words. 

"By Default Cass will be taking over"

My ears start to pick up on soft whimpers and I snap out of my glazed over daze. I immediately feel bad when I realize the small male is now on his knees, looking like he's begging for forgiveness. 

I unknowling let loose the raw anger I felt in my scent. Knowing myself i probably started growling to when I was thinking about them unpleasant thoughts. What really bugs me now is that I know what a strong Alpha scent can do to a submissive. 

I should have known better and been in more control. Being Just woken up is not a excuse to let my emotions run freely.   
  
I instantly drop down infront of him and pull him into my lap. " Shhhh.......calm down" 

I let my Alpha command do it's trick and while I have him off guard maybe I can get a few questions answered. 

I want to be considerate I really do but I really need to know the answer to this question. 

"Are all the males here......like you? " 

My question was met with bitter laughter. "No...Alpha... Non-traditional submissive males take on the female catering role naturally here" 

I take a deep breath and slowly nod my head. I don't know what I would have done if father would have sent me In a room full of lower ranks. No matter who or where they come from. 

I need strength that matchs mine and my future pups need a strong match to me. No lower rank or obviously abused male Sub. Can give me that. 

As calmly as I can so I don't disturb the sensitive male I reach out and whipe away his tears. 

"Come on, I was told you had to feed me first before you start dressing me up like a doll." I try to lamely joke with him and it seems to work like a charm. 

Suddenly the emotional submissive is back on his feet tugging at my hand to follow his lead. No way I would ever want to be matched with such a sensitive male. 

I'll need to remember to keep my Alpha scent in check around here. I forgot to easy how non-traditional's will push the weaker males down into female position's. Some even have female like heat cycle's. 

My body shiver's at the thought as my stomach growl's loudly for nourishment. I hope the moon goddess shows mercy this morning and I can get some fresh raw meat for breakfast.

______________________________

Author note- 

Please 🌟 if you haven't already 😍

What do you all think about Kent?   
Would you like to eventually see more of him?

Please comment and let me know what my lovely reader's think!


	7. 7

I quickly learned a few thing's about this sensitive sub. Servant. One his actual name is Kent and he's only here tell the end of the event then he will be going home with his pack. 

Two Kent's apparently not the only sensitive wolf around here. My black tank top is no longer a tight fit to my body. It gives a nice view of my chest to anyone my height or taller then me. 

My messy hair and unkept appearance was met with very nasty glares and whispered threats as Kent yank's my body down hallways. Passing other unmated female's room's on the way to the Breakfast hall. 

The room was more then beautiful and more then anything I could ever had expected. It looked more like a wedding reception then a place to eat breakfast. To my dismay though their was no raw meet to be found. Only piles of fresh human breakfast food. Stacked and placed nicely on the elegant table's. 

I snatch up a granola bar and call it a day. I'm not ready to be surrounded by all them female's staring at me like I don't belong......

Soon I find myself being scrubbed head to toe. Groomed to what Kent call's "perfection" I let him make all the decisions in my clothing for dinner and for the dance later on. I can feel my ears start to ring as Kent talk's my ear's off with his persistent "advice"

As Kent yank's on my head for the millionths time I can't help but think about what string did my Father exactly pull to get me here. It's obvious everyone here is all ready settled in....may even all ready be acquainted with each other. 

When Kent was dragging me down this way and that passing by the open sitting areas the stares were less then curious. It was like they were being forced to tolerate the wild animal in the clean home. With my disheveled and unclean look from traveling none stop to get here that's exactly what I ended up looking like. 

If I thought I would have anytime to myself before this so called dinner then that was just a joke. My hours was spent being coached by Kent on what to do and what not to do. 

I have the feeling how I act tonight will be a reflection on Kent's behalf or He would at least suffer a bit if I didn't preform well around the None-Traditionals. For the most part I tune the little Submissive out. When I find my Alpha, me and him will high tail it right out of here to my pack. 

It's so irresponsible for my Father to leave it for so long even if my brother just became a so called "man" in his eyes. He's never lead the front, only matter of time before all hell break's loose. 

My body follow's Kent's instructs to change clothes like I'm running on. default. Which wouldn't be so shocking at this point if I really am running on default. Stress and misery of being alone for so long combined with the pressure to prove myself.......is soul crushing. 

Kent tell's me that the so called dinner will be held outside and if I needed any time to myself that he can lead me their before it starts and let me walk the rest of the small path by myself.

That's not really what I was looking for when I suggested he could leave but I guess I have no choice but to take what I can get. 

He dresses me in a nice modest white dress, that flows down past my knees. It comes with a small lace petite coat and small matching white lace umbrella. He said my hair has a natural bounce to it so he was just going to keep it down and my face natural.

Time fly's by and I'm walking extremely slowly down the path to the dinner. Twirling the umbrella around nervously. I can't help but to drag my feet. The female's all ready showed me a warning to how nasty they really wanted to be.

How would their males be? Just as nasty? It's not so much of a sudden realization and more of a dawning realization now that I may really have to fight my own mate tonight. 

He may not want to leave these decorated box's they call home. Or leave behind the disgusting human food. If he's a Alpha like me it's way more of a possibility then if he's a beta. 

I won't even bother to think about what I would do if he was a lower rank then beta..... it's just not possible. 

I can here a male's voice down the path booming like he's on a microphone. As I finnaly make my way closer. It should have been a 5minute walk at best but me being me made it at least 15. 

I apporch the clearing and see many wolf's sitting at tables in plastic white chairs staring intently to the front of them. I quickly hide behind a tree when I realize just how late I really am. 

The suns dim out but not completely bright, just starting to set in the distance. I can't really see the male that's speaking but I can here him clearly now. 

" So then after we finish eating here all the unmated females will finally get their chance to mingle with the potential males." 

I notice as he's shouting out instructions that's only un-mated female's and there parent's are attending this dinner. I try to sniff out my Father but his scent is no where to be found. 

I try to tune back into what the loud man has to say.

" -and after so many complaints about the female to male ratio problem we made sure to make sure even the servant staff that will be catering to you all tonight will also be un-mated as well!" 

He said his small speech with such excitement and was meet with the eagerness of a dead dog. No wonder all the females were glaring at me. 

Father probably was able to push me in last minute because of what I am. So to them i was just lowering what they see as there rightfully chance to find a mate even lower. 

I rush back into my room and find Kent's sassy ass flipping threw some fashion magazine. I was so ready to belt out angry frustrated obscenities at him. 

Knowing that wasn't going to help...and I needed his help. I bit my bottom lip and looked down and nervously rubed my hands together like I was trying to start a fire. 

"Sooooooo......can...you Please help me with more of them...pointer's?" 

It comes out so slow in awkward that by the time I'm done I have his full attention. His full eat shit grin attention. 

All he said was " You only had to ask love, you only ever had to ask." 

Before I could question his choice of words the Kent that was making me his personal Barbie doll was back for revenge. 

"Make sure when you see your Alpha you lower your eyes down even just slightly don't need to cause a spetical....just because he won't be traditional dosent mean he won't be a Alpha." Kent looks like he wants to continue lecturing me but instead he takes a step back and stares at me. 

He stares at me like I'm his personal art project, he's hoping to get that A+ for. And damnit he should get that A+ praise. He had hours to work on me and a few hours more then the rest of the female's. 

If anything I should have the advantage and I just don't feel like it anymore. All the excitement I felt at the very beginning of this hectic circus is drained away. 

When Kent spin's me around in the full body mirror to get a look of myself I feel nothing but I don't want to offend him so I give him my best smile. 

The dress fit's me perfectly, All most like it was tailor made. Shows off my shapely hips and has a V-neck dip showing off just the right amount of cleavage. He painted my lips scarlet red and picked dark eye shadow to make my eyes stand out. 

I look like I'm glowing in this beutiful dress but I feel like I bearly have it in me to go to that dance. Every big moment Recently has been humiliating and I continue to learn I'm one step behind everyone. 

I can only hope....   
I can only wish...  
That tonight I'll find that missing part of myself. 

____________^___<______________

Author note -

Please star and follow me!   
If you haven't already 🤩

I swap 🌟 

If you let me leave a comment advertising for this story on your wall, you can post one of your stories on my wall. 

How is everyone enjoying the story so far? Do you like how the character's are developing so far?


	8. 8

I wonder if someone spiked my granola bar I had this morning.......I must be hallucinating. Kent told me that the dance would be fancy.....but this is next level. 

It looked more like a wedding reception, the ceiling was decorated with bunch's of fresh flower's. Creating a nice romantic scent in the air. People were encouraged to dance and surrounding the dance floor were beautifully decorated table's. 

My pulse jumps as I take in the view more. Female's....so many female's.......their sexy alluring dress bearly covering their ass. Dancing away super erotically. I look like a nun compared to these snobby girls. 

I make my way over to a empty table and find a seat. A waiter quickly comes up to me and takes my order. I sit back and continue scanning the dance floor that's lit up with a bright patterns. For every Five males their must be Seven females here. That's including the waiting staff. 

I know in my gut my mate probably is not one of these waiters, I need to get out on that dance floor and scare off the lower rank Female's.   
I know my Father told me specifically not to be a ass but I know if I get out there and release some of my Alpha scent alot of them bitchs would stand down immediately.

That's exactly what I intended to do to but instead I felt my whole world stop. My nostrils flared out and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. Oh moon goddess I must look like I'm being possessed by a demon. 

A demon that demands to know where fuck that smell's coming from. If I wasn't so busy huffing the air like psycho path....i would have noticed the male just a yard or so away shaking with what I'm assuming is my late drink on his tray.   


He must not have picked up my weired motions because the shakey servant boldly made his way to me. 

"..Mate?" 

His voice was light but manly.... but still sounded innocent...Sheltered. I could listen to his voice all day though. I forced my body to stop spasmining around so I could get a full look at him. 

Blue eye's with flecks of hazel made my world start spinning again. My wolf inside me is so ecstatic I quickly hug him to my body spilling the drink and dropping the tray on the ground. 

I wanted to tell him how happy I was that I found him but I couldn't stop huffing his damn scent. My hand's found his neck and locked on to him so I can sniff to my hearts contant. I can't comprehend how it could really be this intoxicating. The Selfish part of me decides to let my self get drunk off it. 

Soooooooooooooooo

When do people usually start to feel doubt? Normally when they become worried about a situation....at least that's what I think. 

And why am I suddenly feeling doubt? 

My head is starting to pound and I had to force my body back a bit to give us some space. But soon are heads are drifting towards each other and our foreheads are leaning up against one each other. 

My blue eye's bounce off his and I take in more of his face. He has stumble covering his top lip and jaw.

I wanted to tell him just how perfect a Alpha he was. I wanted to praise my new Alpha....

Something was wrong and I couldn't place it. So I took a step back and motioned for him to stay standing were we were.

I observed him and came to the conclusion I'm one lucky bitch. So what's the deal? Why dose this worm of doubt keep biting at me. My eye's roamed him from his head to his toe and back up to his eye's. 

His eye's didn't meet mine though....they casted down...straight into the firey depths of fucking hell. 

In this moment I believe in hell and the fires burning me alive. Then it just.....sizzled out. 

My tense shoulders slumped down in defeat and acceptence. I turn around sharply and head straight to my room in the resort. 

My heart plummets further down into my chest when I feel my mate's presences trailing behind me on the way their. 

At least he's obedient 

When we enter my room I purposely keep the lights off and open the curtain up to my balcony and let the nights stars light up my room. 

(I know this is a day photo just wanted to give you all a visual) 

"Strip" 

One word.   
One command was all it took for me to speak and clothes started to softly hit the floor. 

I kept my gaze strongly set on the stary sky in front of me. Basking in the moon light my balcony provides.   
I try and ignore the sound of a zipper and the rustling about he did behind me. 

Out of all the thing's I worried about this was my reality now. At least I won't have to fight him but I will have to build him up. Or else he won't make it in the harsh winters on the mountain. 

I could feel my mate's adrenalin sky rocket and I couldn't take the anticipation any longer. Turning around sharply in my dress I all most tripped over when I meet the extremely anxious gaze of my mate. 

Holy crap.....its natural for a submissive to respond to their Alpha but mine...looks like he's getting amped up to be whipped in a dungeon.   
Granted I really haven't been keeping my scent in check especially now since were alone. 

My feet move to close the gap in between us. I slowly rap my arms around my mates waist pulling him right up against me. Feeling tight muscles flex around me and ripped abs he must have been working out at a young age for. 

A smirk creeps up on my mouth as he boldly pushed his mouth onto mine. The cliche sparks ignite and my pussy tightens up. Soon my tounge is invading his mouth hungry for more of a taste. 

When I feel his hot arsoul starting to stab me in my waist are kiss turned from making out into sharp fangs and tounge. My hand slides up and intagles itself in the damp loose curls on his head. 

I yank his head back exposing his neck. 

"Are you mine?" I growl out pushing more of my scent in the room. I want it to invad all of mates senses. The need to permently mark him is tearing it's way through my stomach. 

"Yes.....yess...yes yes...." my mate chants helplessly. My fangs elongate and sink into his soft flesh. I bit him right on the front of his neck. 

Maybe not the best spot, but I need to make sure when anyone sees him they will know a real Alpha is his mate. I will destroy anyone that trys and to take him away from me. 

I slowly release my hold on his neck, enjoy the sweet copper taste of his blood staining my lips. His knees clasps under him making him kneel before me. 

Hazel eyes look up at me and I know at that moment the moon goddess picked the best submissive there is. 

His thick cock leaking wet pre cum from the tip. Begging to be touched by his Alpha. 

"Get on the bed and spread your legs" my voice is raspy from the need to sink my fangs back into my mate. The dress I'm wearing is suddenly to tight and I decide to rip it right down the middle off me. 

Leaving me bare naked for my mates veiw but he's still fucking kneeling on the ground. I tilt my head towards the bed to indicate that I'm waiting but I'm just meet with a confused response from him. 

"Why would you want me on my back? You have no dick to fuck me with." 

Out of all the thing's he could have said.........

I tackled him on the floor stradling his waist. Noone to nicely my fangs sunk back into his neck. Over......and over again. I let my Alpha fuel me and I marked him repeatedly tell the rining in my ears turned into the sound of my harsh breathing. 

The blood that no doubtly covered face tasted like sweet honey. I can't believe he would ever compare me to a male. Some basic male that just want's to fuck and rut. No he will learn how this work's. 

I leave him their on the floor of the room and slip into bed eventually......after I had my fill of his blood..... after I scar him to the point of not being able to fully heal. 

Mate of ours needs to feel our displeasure 

His sweet moan's and pained whines do nothing to soften my hold on him. It only drives me on to sink my fang's into him more and more. 

I had let my Alpha rage and he took the brutality of it as punishment. 

_____________________________________

Author note-

Updating about twice day 😌   
Please encourage me and remember to star and follow me for more updates.


	9. 9

The smell of fresh and stale blood fill's my nose as I inhale deeply. Slowly waking up I stretch my arms around me searching for my mates body. Only finding the other side if the bed to be cold and empty. 

My naked body twist's around the cover to see he's still laying on the floor where I left him last night. He looks like I painted him in dirty red paint. Deep puncture wound's are still leaking from bites I had littered on both of his shoulders. I flinch back a bit when I see My mate's neck also look's like road kill. 

Anger swells up in my stomach and starts to fog up my still sleepy mind. If he was normal he wouldn't be bleeding disgustingly on the floor. I don't even know his name.......dose he even know mine? 

I push my stiff body up against the head board leaning my back against the head board. My throat feel's scratchy still from sleep but I'm eager to get thing's moving as usual. 

My mate hasn't even twitched let alone shown any indication that he was going to wake up to my movement's. His naked body catches my attention again and I Can't help but to admire how in shape he is in. 

That's no easy task for a submissive when their body's are naturualy made to be dainty. I decide to leave him on floor to sleep some more. He's going to need the energy for the road trip back home.

It's probably 5 am around here judging from the light blue skies and bright sun shinning through the balcony glass. My body drag's along as I go to the bathroom and shower. 

When I get out the shower the bathroom is foggy from the hot water. I rub the fogged up mirror with my hand and slowly my image comes in view. 

Wet red curl's hang around my head and my bright blue eyes seemed to have kept a perment darkness in them sense I left home. I got a serious case of homesickness. 

My skin has paled from just the few days of sitting in the car then being holed up in this room waiting to find my mate. 

I change into black leggings and black tank top similar to what I was wearing when I first arrived here. I stay barefoot because theirs no need to pertend to fit in here. 

Not like I really had to do much acting ,I didn't really have much contact with anyone since being here. I haven't even seen my father....

I reach for the handle to the door leading out into the hallway ready to grab us some breakfast but when I swung the door back I was meet with a small audience of people on the othere side. 

My father accompanied by a extremely jittery kent and on the side of kent was a older gentleman I didn't reconginze, dressed in a expensive suit and neatly styled gelled up hair. He stood their like he owned the place, brown eye's staring judgmently in my direction. 

I quickly stepped forward closing the door behind me. Now blocking the way into the room. 

My hair is still soaked from my shower driping down my face but I don't let that stop me from looking intimidating. As my darkening blue eyes narrow in on the small group in front of me. 

"Mates resting " I grunt out deeply. 

The older guy just gawk's at me then suddenly throw's his hands up in the air making me growl defensively in return. 

"OH MY GOD." the older man belts out "can she Even speak the ENGLISH-LANGUAGE with out sounding like she came from A- 

"SIR. " 

My father's Alpha tone cuts through what I'm assuming is now one ballsy beta since he's still holding his accusing gaze my way. 

No one is really acting like they know what to say and I'm getting sick of standing here. Also Kent is now a driping puddle of sweat standing between these two jerk's. 

It dawn's on me suddenly that I don't technically have to obey my father anymore. I don't have to give any respect to this pompous beta that's obviously sweating out his expensive hair gel. 

My body relaxes and I lean back a bit folding my arms across my chest. 

"Why are you all shadowing my door....is it time to leave?" 

I drawl out smoothly. 

The Calmness that radiate's around me only irritates the unknown man more. 

"We heared screaming ALL night....then my son's person butler report's, He did not show up after his shift at the dance last night" 

The man's face is a bright red at this point and his dark brown eyes stare at me accusingly. 

"Morning came and still No Theodor but the rotting smell of stale blood lingers strongly down this hallway." 

I instantly come to the conclusion that this beta must be my mates father....which is just irritating. 

I maintained my calm poster though not batting a eye at the revelation of mates name.....

Theodor.....I think I like it

I tune the beta out and give Kent my full attention. 

"Your my mate's caretaker?" I state. 

Kent shrug's slightly "Yea, you can say I help him with what ever he needs "

I nod and command Kent to clean Theo up while I go get us something to eat. 

I leave the bubblering beta standing their still trying to get some point across with my father that has a strange look on his face in the hallway as Kent rush's in the room to do what I ordered. 

Again the breakfast hall here is stacked to the brim with human food that makes my stomach tighten. We're wolf's damnit were not made to eat cooked meat. 

You can find fruit and nut's in the wild forest but othere then that it's fresh meat filled with warm blood for all meals. I decide to pick out plain engerybar's that looked casted off to the side in a wicker basket. 

With energy bars in hand I turn to make my way back but my ear's pick up clearly on my father being berated by that beta I left him with in the hall way. 

"I thought I wouldn't have any problems if she was a Alpha but apparently you raised a barbaric cav-

My nail's shred through the paper rapping of the breakfast bar leaving a crumb trail as I march my way back to the very spot I just left them at. 

My dad glided around the beta and stopped my beginning rampage right infront of my door. 

Are blue eye's lock in on eachothere and we both simultaneously release a wave of Alpha pheromones. Making the beta behind father gag in response. That dosent stop us though and the tension builds. So much I can bearly hear my Father over the rushing blood in my ear's. 

"It's not okay to batter the omega just because he's not what you wanted Iven. Omega's have special nee-

The ground under me fell apart as my wolf clawed it's way forward. Alpha's fights are not pretty and when one happens you normally want to be far away as possible. 

I'm not going to stand here and take this bullshit. I fling my shifting body against my father's and sink my fang's into his left shoulder. 

My force pushed us back into Theodores father who's skin has now paled considerably. I take it that this is his first time being sprayed in the face with warm blood by the stunned look. Are eye's meet for a second as all are body's are momentarily piled on one another. 

My jaw lock's down in that second breaking through my father's bones in his shoulder. Making a nasty crunch before he sinks his own claws into me with a roar. 

I never really fought my father before so everything kinda kept moving in slow motion at the shock of my own action's. 

Right before he sent me crashing into the wall making me bounce my head off the opposite wall. Effectively stunning my body into temporary paralization. 

I seen a flash of hurt in his eye's....maybe betrayal since I attacked him so thoroughly. He probably all ways thought I would stand down but how am I going to be who I need to be if I continue to do That? 

Father put a hands up and shakes his head slowly.....not in defeat but more in a truce sort of way. Meaning he's giving me a option to continue on if I want to. 

"Don't insult me like that again...please." I hoof out over the pain in my back and head. If I was human I would for sure be dead with a caved in skull.

He didn't raise me to be a extreme traditionalist but he did raise me. He should know better then to call my mate a omega to my face. I'll alway's take that as a declaration to fight.


	10. 10

The soft clicking noise of the hotel room door startles me awake, a slow tingle of awareness starts to spread though out me. My eyes feel crusted over and my whole body feels like one big heart beat. 

The Throbbing pain making me more and more aware of My pulsing headache and torn apart neck that feels like its attached by a string. 

IV been whipped before for not performing like a normal omega at this moment I would give anything to feel that pain instead of this slow fire spreading around my neck. She must have bit a collar around my neck. Using her fangs to tear apart my flesh, seeping deep into my muscles. 

Thoughts of last night came fluttering across my mind. 

Wearing a degrading tux and being forced to cater a mating event was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I didn't care if not wanting a mate made me different. My options In life were preset for bleakness.

My father swore to install the best genetics in his off spring. No matter the rank they must be at top performance of their status. I have tons of brothers and sisters but I'm the only lonely omega amongst father's small army of childern. 

I wasn't the only one forced out their to find a mate either, so we're many of my brothers but they were quick in claiming what was theirs then to ditch me. 

I crave to be treated like more then just a low ranking wolves. That's why I worked out obsessively at a very young age. It helped me build a tolerance to pain and disappointment . 

I never wanted to feel a male on top of me making me feel even weaker. My mate being female plus a Alpha made me extremely lucky.....or so I thought.....

I was just so confused as to why I would assume a female position.....with a female. I know are natural instincts can take over in the heat of a moment. But still...some small part of me thought maybe this would be different. 

Maybe I would finally have a chance to feel like a man. If I was born in a traditional pack I could fight my way up at least to beta rank....no one respects you though when you murder off some one stronger then you in a non-traditional pack. 

Omegas of being born to a high ranking Alpha like me are normally soften by being spoiled and sheltered their whole life. 

Father taught me I couldn't always have it my way though. Sometimes I would push him to use force to make me cooperate. Not caring about the pain, only wanting to prove I'm more than what everyone thinks I am. He knows I hate conforming to rank. 

People believe my lower rank means lack of growth. Many are treated as children tell after they have a few pups of their own. 

Very rarely father would push me to go preform as a normal omega. But he was very serious about not embarrassing him. Last night was a example of father teaching me a lesson on being normal. Even if normal meant being a server on his catering team. 

Wealthy werewolf's don't mind spending the extra money to cut off all human factors and contact. We prefer to be able to expose are self in any form with out chaos interrupting.

I knew when i seen my mates wild red curls swaying around her like a red halo she was meant for me. 

I think her hair is my favorite thing in this world now. The way it curtains my face perfectly blocking out the world when she's on top of me, Commanding my every move I was trapped helplessly in Love. Stuck in a trace of her cold blue eyes I became hers to own. 

The way she commands any space she walks into makes my dick hard instantly. Lilacs and lavender clouded my sense when we had are first kiss.

I remember how sweet and gentle that kiss was compared to how the night ended. 

My body aches so bad, a painful throb pulses through me. I'm starting to really regret talking back to my new Alpha. I wish I could rest more but I bearly can rest because of how exhausted I am. 

Ironic right? 

my wolf won't let me heal either still to scared mate wants us to suffer for my stupid comment .... I shouldn't have mentioned her lack of male genitals during are heat. 

Hope really had a hold on me, making me believe I could have her just how I dreamed. 

It feels like Regret is going to be my only company this morning tell she gets back. 

I try to will my crusty eyes open but they won't budge. Wiggling my body around just a bit I can feel dried blood on my back sticking the the carpeted the floor under me. A sick feeling drops in my stomach. 

What if I try getting up and I'm still blind and I tear my back open? Who would hear me to come help me? I'm also naked as fuck. I don't want just anyone in hear helping me. 

I couldn't even go back to sleep if I wanted to because the sound of the door quickly opening then swiftly shutting right after awoke me fully from my dull thoughts. 

Gentle fast pace foot steps sounded in my ears. 

"Are you...alive?" Kent gently nudged me in the side with his foot making me hiss in pain. 

"Holy fuck what ran over you last night!?" Kent's shrill voice sent a wave a nausea through me making me want to throw up on him.

"I looked everywhere for you....tell This morning when we found a stale blood scent...." his voice trailed off and he became silent. 

I know he wants me to crack my eyes open and to give him a actual response but all i could manage for the moment is pain full snake hiss. My pride doesn't let me care about how I look right now because the pain is overwhelming.

I continue laying on my side ignoring Kent's questioning presence. Maybe a minute later I felt a cold wet touch of a cotton towel being dragged down my exposed back. 

I can feel Kent's worry grow and it dose nothing but make me feel worse for giving him the silent treatment. For years now Kent has been my personal servant, being nothing but loyal. 

Putting up with my shitty demands, all ways pushing him to do ridiculous tasks because I never asked for a servant. 

His hand's gently moved to help push me up.while placing his hands on my lower back he pushed me in a sitting position which forced my eyes to open. The full extent of the damage done to my neck was brought to my immediate attention. 

Kent let out a low whistle and i knew then I wouldn't be able to avoid his lecture any longer 

"I don't know what you did Theo but you need to get your shit together like no-

We tensed at the wave of Alpha pheromones starting to leak through into the room. Kent shook out of the tension first though and continued on towering off the dried up blood on me. Pretending we didn't just feel a rush of Alpha hormones.

Instead He demanded I go take a shower but I could bearly stand by myself plus he's smaller then me. So that was just kinda out of the question for the moment. The best he was able to do was heave me up on to the bed.

"If you need anything just let me know" Kent's caring voice had made me feel safe. 

Closing my eye's and relaxing against the cool sheets I decide to rest my eyes for a minute. 

What seemed like a minute to me was really hours in reality. My ear's twitched at the growing voices around me. 

"He needs rest...."

...Beeepp....beeeep...Beep

"He needs another blood transfusion...." 

"You all need to get out." 

Silence came and I all most thought I fell back asleep. The pain was to real though and I could feel intense stare's. 

After awhile my eyes managed to open. Surrounded by my father and mate and whom I'm assuming is her father standing in the back. 

My mate's eye's stayed locked on mine as I slowly faded back into sleep.


	11. 11

The past few day's has been chaos, After attacking my father and having my skull cracked in half for it Kent came running dramatically out of the room in between us in the hallway.

Only a few steps seemed to have lagged his breath it looked as if his heart was going to fall out of his chest the way held his hand clasped to his chest gasping out. 

"He won't wake up. He won't get up! " 

We all rushed into the room and their Theo was splayed out motionless hanging half way off the bed. My Alpha father went to Theo's side easily flipping him over to inspect his wounds, I stood back by the door way. observing that theo father seems to think this is the best time to be having chat with someone, as his attention is souly on typing away on his human device. 

thump...........thump......

thump

The soft faint sound of Theo's heart beat graces my ears, tension slowly slips out of my bones like fresh cement being poured out. Thank the moon he's still in their, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him. 

"okay so a helicopter will be here in the next 3 minutes lets get him looking.....at least decent" Theo father says motioning to him. I give him a confused look and a even more to my father when I see him actually moving to help find cloths for Theo. 

"There's no need to cloth him....ill just be taking it off anyway. We only need to complete our mating and then he will recover just fine" I state plainly back to Theo's father. 

horror struck through his eyes and for all the so called manners traditionals like to pride themselves on looked like he was ready to throw straight out the window. 

"NO my god, look at what you did to him all ready do you really expect him to make it through some sav-

"Iven he needs a hospital." My fathers alpha voice cuts through our tension. I was ready to fight again but he turned around and gave me his back which stopped me for two reasons.

One im not a coward, I don't need to attack anyone from behind. If someone deserves my wrath then they will suffer it head on. 

Two I wanted know why he was taking off his shirt and slipping it onto my sleeping mate. 

Well....I knew why, im just not comfortable with anyone scent on him besides mine. My inner wolf let out growl in agreement. 

My growl must of slipped out past my clenched teeth and shredded one of the last piece of patience my father had because he let out his own growl in return while scooping up theo in his arms.

moving forward standing in front of me he meet my challenging eyes and said the one sentence that always seemed to stalk me .

"You cant lead a pack with no mate"

After that moment for three days my time has been spent trapped inside a Human hospital. Apparently this is the only hospital with the type of blood theo needs put back into his body.

The humans doctors say he lost a major amount of blood and needs to be in a induced coma tell his body heals up more. The trauma he suffered could have caused some form of ptsd we don't know about yet and he cant afford to go into shock.

I had to fight every cell in my body to not rip the doctors throat out when he unknowingly referred to our love making as "trauma" I wanted to bath in the nurses blood that was to nosey in my opinion. She kept coming back to the room every five minutes to check on Theo's vitals. Claiming he suffered a great deal and it's outstanding that he survived for this long. With all her snotty side comments about trauma and surviving really had me curious about what his father must have told these humans.

I know better though then any human here , we didn't complete the mating process and his body didn't have enough strength in it to recover from the wounds inflicted around his neck.

The plain white walls of this hospital room and constant beep of the heart monitor has been my only comfort. 

Thank goddess his room has nice size window, it sealed so I cant open it but its nice to see the moon at night.   
Especially since I refuse to move away from my mates side even to change my clothes. 

I don't care that my leggings are so loose on me now they hang from my hips. Or that my black tank top is "wrinkled all to hell". Theo's dad likes say when he comes to visit him in expensive tailored suits like its a fashion show. I always thought such clothing was waste of money and material. Only humans judge other's on what they wear.

Im Currently standing over my mates sleeping body, letting my eyes roam across his body. His skin has become pale and i would give anything to see them color turning eyes open up. Not being able to eat properly has taken its toll on him as well. The stupid feeding tube can only sustain humans and no matter how much I argue with his father about it he just blows me off. Saying "let the professionals work"

I want to know what happened to the alpha that got a helicopter to his sons rescue in less then five minutes because he sure has fuck doesn't act like he cares one shred about what these humans are doing to his son.

It feels like he's half dead and im on my way meeting him their. Im spouse to be his Alpha and my packs. 

Ill I have been doing though is following what everyone else is telling me to do. Bitterness has been a constant feeling for me. 

Not being a male.  
Not being stronger.  
Finding a traditional mate.......wouldn't have been so bad if he was conditioned to be moved to a non-traditional life.

Adrenalin spikes through me , my claws extend out on instinct I slice easily through the wires attached to him. all these people are doing is extending a death sentence to my mate. I was born to love him,what kind of mate am I if don't protect him with my last dieing breath. The moon goddess made specifically for me.....this is my duty.

The urgency to protect my mate drove me to make the impulsive decision to carry him out of the hospital bridle style. It was awkward to scoop him up in my arms due to him being all most 6ft tall but the rapid weight loss made it easy to swing his legs off the bed.

My heart constrict in my chest as I feel just how limp and weightless he really has become. What have I let these people do to him? Wasting days away in a human hospital was ridiculous......is ridiculous...his father should have had are kind treating him. 

At this moment though im the one being ridiculous, im sure these humans have seen their fair share of accidents. But never a women carrying out her unconscious boyfriend in her arms like a infant. 

That would only be the tip of the ice berg to, I cant stand to be challenged and murdering a full hospital staff is out of the question.........?

My erratic heart beat sets the back ground music to the next move I make. If I cant go out through the front......or sneak my way out the back.....

The nurse will be in here soon to check on him technically the only other way is through his hospital window. 

With out much of a second thought i rushed the window shattering the glass with my forearm. If I wasn't who I was landing on my feet from third story floor would have possibly killed us both. 

Luckily I am who I am and his room just so happened to have a nice view of the parking lot to. I didn't feel the impact from jumping straight down onto the hard cement, I moved purely off of instinct.

I was raised to trust my pack and return they will put their trust in me. So it comes to no surprise after sniffing around for a second that I find one of of my pack members truck with the keys sitting on the dashboard. 

I recline the passenger side seat and move Theo's body on to it, before locking in his seatbelt. My fathers scent combats my nose and I cant help but to let out a petty chuckle. Of course I would sniff out his personal truck. I get into the passenger side and speed off as fast as I can out of the parking lot. Its time we went home.


	12. 12

It has been maybe a half a hour since I woke up. Im in to much shock to move. My head is pounding and I cant remember how I got here. 

All I can remember is pain....a whole lot of pain......at some point I must have been injured....but.........

Now im rapped tightly in what im assuming is some kind of bear pelt. Laying on my back staring at what im slowly accepting to be a stone ceiling. Meaning im probably in a cave.....hopefully im in a cave and not some where under ground. 

Fear of the unknown keeps me stiff on my back. 

Every time I try to close my eyes and remember anything besides my damn name, My brain just keeps showing me confusing images of beautiful angry women.

Her hair is wild long red curls shaking around her head. While in slow motion I can see her fangs extend into fine sharp points. In my head everything moved in slow motion, in reality who ever my mate was going to attack was allready dead before the end of her roar. 

......thats right.....

That beautiful women is my mate....A mate that might have knocked me out a dragged me to some old bear cave.

Maybe it was the warmth from the fur that kept me in place or the fear from accepting I really am awake in a fucking cave. 

The hair on my arms rises up slowly with goosebumps and a icey chill runs down my spine despite being toasty warm. Panic starts to sit in when I become very aware that im am alone.

Im not quite sure what I should do......

My father bearly ever let me out of his sight and when he did I allways had babysitters. He couldnt allow the chance of some unworthy male sweet talking me into sex. 

Believing the heat a omega feels is so great they will take any males knot.......I tryed on many occasions to explain to him im very much a straight male. 

He all ways knew just how to humiliate me to prove his point. On my 16th birthday, I got my first heat. I stayed in my room humiliated, everyone in the house must be smelling my scent. 

I stayed up their all-day tell night just had set in, I thought it was safe to go get something to eat. 

I came down the stair way to my father standing at the bottom with his arms crossed in front of chest. 

"Its time to find you a mate now" 

My heat had taken so much out of me and with out food all day I can beraly manage to shake my head no in response.

Im to young.....my worst fear had been At the time that he would pick some one exactly like himself. 

I remember standing their leaning against the ramp, defiantly shaking my head no. 

No alpha likes being told no. 

Some how every male in my pack was made aware of my fragile state. Soon my house was packed full of males telling me how much they would love to fuck me. 

I laid curled up in a ball suffering for what felt like forever tell one of my embarrassed brothers carried me out of the living room. 

I was so in such pain, I silently begged my brother to just snap my neck to end the suffering. 

Every year I said no he would torture me with the sweet false sense of safety. Rub it in my face that He could take all the pain away if I just agreed to mate who ever he picks. He couldn't risk my mate being another male, me being some one's bitch would damage his reputation.

Every year Alpha found new ways to try and break me. He just wanted control over his lesser, just like any real Alpha would. If his beloved status was going to be flushed down the toilet by me ending up with another guy, he at least wanted control over that. I don't doubt he would have chosen the best candidate but only for his own personal gain. 

Its obvious to me now that I have two choices here.

I can get up and look around. Try and figure out why have black holes in my memory 

Or 

I can continue Laying here swaddled up like a baby, staring blankly at nothing special.......seems like the safest thing to do.


End file.
